Return
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Seto/Claire - installment 2 of 4: Five years ago Seto and Mokuba said goodbye to a friend. Now that she's come back all is wonderful, But a dangerous past has decided to follow her. What will Seto do when his brother and fiancee are held hostage?
1. Overworked

Sorry for the long period of nothing. 

This is the sequel to Seto's Christmas. I changed the title because Valentine's Day is a few months past. So enjoy the newly changed around story...title, details, and plot. By the way, Seto is extremely out of character. If you don't like it that way, but still read this, please don't flame. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter One: Overworked (in Seto's pov)

* * *

Five years. It's been that long since Mokuba and I watched Claire leave on an airplane set for London. My mind has been on her lately. Like what she's doing now. Or how she's been. Our letters, calls, and small email exchanges has ceased for two years now.

Haruko my newly recrueted secretary comes in. She says something but I don't pay much attention. I think she likes me too. Odd isn't it. Sitting back I think some more. How old am I again? That's right twenty-three. Eleven years in this business and not one vacation. Sighing I look up, Haruko is still there and she's smiling. She closes the door behind her. I think she wears her skirts to short.

Getting up I walk over to the window. Mokuba's driving in the parking lot now. He's grown so much, already sixteen years of age. Looking closer I see he brought Ali along. They met three years ago and have been together ever since.

"Mr. Kaiba." It was Haruko again. "I'm leaving for the day." I could tell something was on her mind but I didn't ask what it was and she relunctantly didn't tell me. "Oh and sir someone brought in flowers earlier. Would you like them?" I nodded and she brought them in. They were a mix of roses, carnations, lilies, and other sorts. I thanked Haruko and proceded to look for a card. I found it eventually and read it.

"For Seto and Mokuba Kaiba." Confused I sat down and looked at the flowers again. They weren't from any of my workers, I know their writing. Who could they be from, I wonder?

"Big brother we're here." Mokuba and Ali entered the room. "Nice flowers who are they from?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Haruko brought them in before she left."

"They smell so good." Ali stated. "Looks like you have a secret admirer Seto."

"I highly doubt it." I grunted packing away the unfinished papers. "When do I expect you home tonight?" I asked Mokuba in the elevator.

"I'm staying home tonight. Ali has to work and I want to finish a school project." I just nodded. He knew what he needed to do. No use me trying to control him. He wasn't a child anymore. Maybe that's why I feel this way, useless almost. I don't know maybe I should take that vacation.

"I'm going to take Ali home, ok big brother." He asked me.

"Alright, be safe." I stated before getting in my limo. I begin to dose off as the car takes off towards home. Upon arrival I go straight to my room and lay on the bed. What a crazy and busy week. Something better change before I go insane from all this. My eye lids become heavier with each passing second so finally I let sleep take me over. Boy was I glad to be home for the weekend.


	2. Vacational Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Two: Vacational Thought

* * *

Seto's office door was shut. The secretary could hear him yelling on the phone. "I don't care. Yea well this was my weekend off too." He sat in his chair with disgust. "No next weekend is the dead line." He slammed the phone down.

"Is my brother in Haruko?" It was Mokuba. He had dropped Ali off and came over to the offices.

"He is Mr. Mokuba. But he's on the phone." She stated sweetly.

"Mokuba, Haruko, just Mokuba. Thanks." He walked into Seto's office. "Hey big brother."

Seto was standing by the windows, looking out at the buildings and streets below.

Mokuba sat in a chair. He waited for Seto to speak. After a while he did.

"I'm thinking about a vacation Mokuba." His voice was serious.

Mokuba looked at him completely stunned. "A..vacation?" He let the information sink in. "But.." There was nothing that came to mind that could be said.

Seto chuckled. "I know it's sudden, but this company is wearing on me little brother."

"A vacation sounds...good I guess."

"But?" Seto turned and walked over to his desk.

"It's just that..." Mokuba shook his head. "Never mind Seto."

The phone rang, Seto picked it up. "Kaiba." The conversation started off nice but turned to yelling.

Sighing Mokuba left. He sat in his car thinking on what Seto had said. "A vacation." He whispered. Driving he turn left going to the Domino Cafe.

* * *

"Welcome back to Domino City Miss Walters."

Claire shook his hand. "Good morning Andreas. It's good to be back. Please call me Claire. My father didn't have you call him Mr. Walters did he?"

"Of course not Claire. But I still called him Mr. Walters on occasion" He opened the door of the limo. "Where would you like to go first?"

She opened a newpaper that was provided in the limo. A picture of Seto was on the front page and an article on recent events with his company. "Andreas what could you tell me about Seto Kaiba?"

"He's been working twenty-four seven, expanding his company. Acting like he is invincable I suppose."

Claire looked at the article. Seto didn't look happy.

"He hasn't been seen in the news lately. I hear he's planning a long vacation." Andreas looked back at her. "Why? Do you know him personally?"

She touched his picture lightly. "I was just wondering."

He smiled. "How about some food?"

Claire smiled and placed the paper down. "Sounds good." Looking out the window she thought on the past things and hopefully the future events that will make everyone happy.


	3. Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Three: Surprise Visit

* * *

"Andreas I have a meeting at 2:30 this afternoon." Claire stated two weeks later. He was helping her unpack some of her things in the newly bought apartment.

He nodded. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"No that's alright. You may do what you want with your day if you'd like." She smiled brightly while placing some papers in a brief case.

"Of course Miss Claire."

She looked at him. "Andreas what have we talked about. We stay on a first name basis."

"I can't help it. Fourty years in this business you get the sense to call people with an article of honor."

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Your a dear man, Mr. Andreas."

He laughed. "And you Miss Claire. Anyway you should get going to that meeting."

"But I haven't finished."

"I'll finish. You go ahead."

She grabbed her jacket and car keys as he ushered her out.

* * *

The phone rang and Andreas answered it. "Hello." There was silence on the other end. "Hello..?" He asked again.

"Is this Claire Walter's number?" The british voice asked.

"Yes it is. Is there something that I could help you with?" The person hung up. Andreas looked at the receiver. "How rude."

The phone rang again just as Andreas locked up and left. The machine answered. "You've reached Miss Claire Walter's room. She isn't available at the present moment. Leave your name, number, and a brief message. She will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Claire...Claire are you there? No of course not. It's Ian. I wanted to apologize for a couple of weeks ago. I don't know why you left Manchester but Mac has been a reck ever since. He's went missing and I was hoping he didn't follow you. But he wouldn't so maybe he's just away. Anyway call when you can. Miss you." His british accent lifted through the phone.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Haruko asked Claire when she walked up to the desk.

"Yes I have an appointment to see Mr. Kaiba." Her voice light and tinted with a british accent. _(Hey that's what five years in Great Britian will do to someone.)_

Haruko looked up. "What's your company name."

"Walter Corp." She answered simply.

Haruko looked back to her computer. She was playing an internet game. "You'll have to wait. Mr. Kaiba isn't in."

Claire smiled. "Thanks. I'll be in his office then."

"You can't wait in there!" Haruko stood.

"Don't worry. You won't get fired. In fact you may get a raise." Claire said over her shoulder. "Thanks again."

Haruko sighed. _/I am so not going to be invited to dinner now./_

"Is something the matter Haruko?" Seto was standing in front of her.

She blinked. "No sir."

He looked at her. "Ok then. Did the travel agent call back yet?"

"No sir."

"Well since I have no meetings I'll..."

"Actually you do have a meeting sir." Haruko closed her eyes.

"I do?" He walked to the conference room. "Why didn't you tell me."

"She's not in there Mr. Kaiba."

Seto turned back around. "...She...?"

Haruko nodded. "In your office sir."

He walked in his office. Haruko was behind him. Claire turned in his chair. "This is more comfortable than I would have thought."

"I-I told her not to come in here, but she insisted on do so." Haruko despertly explained.

Claire smiled lightly. "Hello Seto Kaiba. It's wonderful to see you again."


	4. Happy Again

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Four: Happy Again

* * *

Seto stood firm to the spot. "Clarie..?" He asked in disbelief.

She lowered her gaze, then looked back at him, nodding.

"Haruko hold all calls and visitors. I'm going to be busy for a while."

Claire stood. "It was nice to meet you, Haruko." She said before Seto shut his door.

* * *

Seto Kaiba's office was silent for three minutes. Both were lost in thoughts.

Claire was over by the window. "I should have called, but I thought seeing you in person would have been better." Turning she looked into Seto's deep blue eyes. He was so close and she missed him so much.

He smiled. "I can't believe it. Your standing here five years later." He shook his head. "It's amazing."

She hugged him. "I'm so glad to be back."

Seto hugged her back, unable to speak.

Mokuba walked down the hallway. "Hey Haruko is my brother still in?"

"Yes Mr. Mokuba, but he said he doesn't want any interuptions."

"That's alright I won't bother him. Thanks."

"But..." Haruko sighed. It was going to be a long day.

He walked in the office. "I forgot my jacket." Seto moved away from Claire. Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise. "Claire?" He walked over to her. "Your..your here. Your standing."

"Yea I'm here Mokuba." She wrapped her arms around him. "Look at you, all grown up."

"I've missed you so much. I'm so glad your back." He looked at her. "Will you be staying now?"

Claire smiled and nodded. "I will be staying."

Seto stood back watching. Just like that things changed.

Haruko came in. "Excuse me Mr. Kaiba."

He looked up. "What?"

"The travel agent is on line one." She looked at Claire and Mokuba. "I can tell him to call back later if that would be better."

Seto walked out to the secretary desk. Haruko stood there a few moments then followed Seto.

"Where are you going to?" Claire asked with high spirits.

"We're not leaving...at least I don't think we are."

"Well tell me then Mokuba Kaiba...what have you been up to?"

Laughter filled the room when Seto walked back into his office. Mokuba was sitting on the window sill and Claire was sitting in a chair looking up at him. They were laughting over a joke he had just told. Seto watched them. It had been a long time since he saw that brightness in his little brother's eyes. "How about lunch?" He asked. Mokuba and Claire agreed.

Claire and Mokuba walked arm in arm passed Haruko. Seto locked his office door. "We're out Haruko. I don't know if we'll be back either. So you may leave at 6." With his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face, he followed the other two.

Haruko watch in astonishment. That was until the phone rang. "Hello? Kaiba Corp."

"Is your boss in?" The british voice asked.

"No who is this?"

"Where did he go?"

"Out to lunch...who is this?" She asked again.

"Thanks." The person said and hung up.

Befaffled by the whole thing, Haruko covered her eyes with her hands and signed. _/What a job I picked./_


	5. Luncheon

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Five: Luncheon (in Seto's pov)

* * *

Within an hour, our lives changed. I sit in the limo quietly while looking out the window and somewhat listening to Mokuba and Claire chat. I glance her way every so often, and at some points she's looking over this way as well. Just to hear her voice sends shivers all around. It's like nothing bad will ever happen as long as she's around. When those bright green eyes look at you, every thought you had at that moment disappears. It's amazing.

Mokuba's looking out the window explaining some of the new buildings. Claire looks at me and I know that my future is secure. Looking down, I follow her gaze which leads to her left hand. My eyes widen slightly at the site. On her ring figure is the ring I got her for Christmas five years ago. I can't believe she remembered. I set my gaze back to her face, she smiles and mouths an 'I promised' to me. Mokuba takes her attention so I'm left in wonder and joy as the limo pulls up to Domino Restaurant.

* * *

(regular pov)

"Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba." The waiter greets. He gasps at Claire's site. "Oh my. Who is this lovely maden?"

Claire giggled. "Afternoon sir."

"Peppe this is Claire Walters." Mokuba introduced.

"Hm perhaps I should put more of a romantic tone on the sound system."

"That won't be necessary Peppe." Seto stated.

"Of course." He grabbed three menus. "This way." Peppe guided the three to a back cornor. "I will be back in a few to get your orders."

"Where are you staying at Claire?" Mokuba asked.

She put the menu down, folding her hands over it. "Well I live downtown in an appartment. Andreas thought it would be good to be living nearer to the park and some shopping places."

"Andreas?"

Claire laughed at the tone Mokuba used. "Yes Andreas. He was my father's limo driver. I came back to find that he wanted to drive me around. I've told him to stay home and enjoy the retired life, but he's stubborn. We're pretty good friends so it's all fun."

Mokuba nodded in better understandment.

They ordered and in no time their food was brought back. Mokuba and Claire chatted while Seto stayed silent, that was until Mokuba excused himself to take a call.

"He's grown so much. I'm amazed out of my mind." Claire laughed lightly. Seto smiled. "Is something wrong Seto?"

He looked at her. "What? No. Why would something be wrong?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "It's just that you've been quiet for a time now. I just assumed that something was up."

Mokuba walked back over to the table. A smile on his face. "I know that your back, but..."

"Don't be silly. I'll see you all the time. Go have fun." Claire said.

Mokuba turned to Seto. "Big brother?"

"Yea go on."

"Thanks." Mokuba quickly walked out of the resturant. Ali was waiting outside. She moved over so he could drive.

"He's matured so much. Flew right passed me. I never even saw it coming." Seto said randomly.

Claire looked down. "I know, they catch you off guard. Without warning things change so fast."

Seto placed his hand over Claire's. She looked at him. "I should be going back, Seto."

"Walk with me in the park." He said without much thought. He was in such a daze there was nothing that was going to separate them so quickly.

Nodding and smiling, Claire agreed to walk with him in the park.


	6. Park Kiss

Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Six: Park Kiss

* * *

The sun was two hours from setting. Seto was suppose to be back at the offices after lunch, but he never made it. They walked through the park, happy. He bought an ice cream cone for the both of them. For the moment Claire was laughing because Seto had ice cream on his nose and some on his shirt.

"You think that's funny?" He asked wipping his face. She giggled and nodded.

Raising a brow, Seto took some of his remaining ice cream and placed it on Claire's face. Gasping while still giggling, she ran after him. Both threw the froozen stuff until there was nothing left. After a few, they sat near a bench to catch their breaths.

However Claire had something else in mind. "Seto?" She asked innocently.

He looked at her. "Yea?" He shouldn't have done that though. Waiting for him was a handful of the froozen treat that he bought. Claire stood laughing. Growling playfully Seto stood and bagan to chase her. She got about forty feet before he tackled her.

He lifted her and swung her around. Then rolling on the ground, they were intwined in laughter. When they stopped, the moment got more romantic. Seto bent down and captured Claire's lips with his own. He pulled away when he realized what happened. "...I'm sorry..."

She smiled and kissed him back. Her hands around his neck. "No reason to be sorry Seto."

He rolled over to his back. Now they both looked up to the darkening sky. "I thought it was all a dream."

"Those events weren't dreams, they were real. I told you then, that when the time was right you would know my answer." Claire turned on her stomach.

Seto brushed away stray strands of hair and placed them behind her ear. "I remember. I was a nervious reck, but you were so calm."

She smiled. "My answer was yes then, and when you ask me again it will be yes for a second time Seto Kaiba." She kissed him again.

On the sidewalk of the park stood a young man. He was watching Seto and Claire, but more particularly he was watching Claire.

Seto saw this and didn't like it. "Why don't we go get cleaned up." Standing he helped her up.

Claire blinked at the change. "Oh ok. My appartment is right across the street."

"I'll take you home then." Seto let her walk a few feet in front of him before he stoped. Turning he went to look at the stranger but he was gone.

"Seto is something wrong?" Claire asked again.

"No everything's fine." He caught up with her and they walked to her appartment.


	7. Appartment Dropoff

Thanks for reading and reviewing 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Seven: Appartment Dropoff

* * *

Andreas was sitting at the dining table reading a newspaper when Claire and Seto walked in. Ice cream covering them. "Miss Claire..?"

"Andreas this is..."

"Seto Kaiba. Yes I know who he is. Evening Mr. Kaiba." Andreas shook his hand. "Shall I get some tea or lemonade?"

Claire was in her room changing. "I would like lemonade, but only if it is homemade."

"Of course Miss Claire." He took out two glasses. "Would you like some Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto stood at the table. "Uh no thanks."

The shower was turned on and could be heard by the two gentlemen in the dining room.

Several minutes later Claire walked out of her room, putting her half dry hair up. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. The tan top and white shorts, brought out her tan. Seto lost himself in thought and almost lost his grip on the chair he was clutching.

"You can use the bathroom to clean up if you'd like, Seto." Claire smiled while taking a drink.

Smiling nerviously he went to the back to clean up.

Andreas looked suspiciously at her. "So dare I ask, what have you been doing all day?"

Claire laughed. "Well I went over to Kaiba Corp. We went for lunch. Then Seto bought us ice cream while we walked the park. Apparently we had some fun and fought with the ice cream."

Andreas nodded. "Why am I not surprised."

She rolled her eyes momentarily and poured some more lemonade.

"Well looks as if this is the best I'm going to get until I get home." Seto stated walking into the dining room. "Which means I should be getting on."

Claire hugged him. "Today was great Seto. I had alot of fun."

"Yea, me too." He smiled. Grabbing his jacket he walked to the door.

"Thanks again Seto." She closed the door quietly behind them as they went out in the hall.

"Of course. Though I wished that you came to us, instead of coming here." His blue eyes were sincere.

Claire blushed a light pink. "I didn't what to make things ackward. Afterall there is a five year split."

Seto moved closer to her. He brushed her cheek sofly. "Goodnight Claire." Both hearts skipped a beat when he kissed her again. Smiling he left her there.

"Goodnight, Seto." She whispered going back into the appartment.

The stranger from the park was around the cornor hidding. "So this is where you are at my love. And he is the one you came back for." A grin came to his face. "Interesting."

"I thought you said you didn't know Seto Kaiba?" Andreas asked when Claire dreamly walked back into the living room.

"Well it would depend on how you use the word, know."

He raised a brow at her. "None-the-less I should be getting home as well." He stood to take his glass to the sink. "Goodnight Miss Claire."

"Goodnight Mr. Andreas." She called over her shoulder, turning on the tv.

Closing the door behind him, he shook his head and laughed.

Claire yawned and streched. On her way to her room she saw that there was two missed calls. "Huh I wonder who called." She press the 'replay' button.

"You have two new messages. Message one: 'Claire...Claire are you there? No of course not. It's Ian. I wanted to apologize for a couple of weeks ago. I don't know why you left Manchester but Mac has been a reck ever since. He's went missing and I was hoping he didn't follow you. But he wouldn't so maybe he's just away. Anyway call when you can. Miss you."

"Message two: 'Claire? Claire darling I know you're there. Pick up this phone and talk to me like normal hun. Fine be that way. I'll be in Domino City on Tuesday. I'm tired of playing these games Claire, they aren't funny. Ian told me you left after that incident. I told you that it was an accident. Shelby and I...it was nothing. Now I know you told me that you were already in love and that this guy was great and to leave you alone...but come on, this is bogus. No one is going to wait five years. Anyway if I can find you I'll come by during the weekend ok. Love you baby."

Claire looked at the phone with surprised eyes. She fell to her knees. "Oh no. What am I to do now?" The doorbell rang, startling her. Getting up she relunctantly walked over. "Who is it?"

"Miss Claire I forgot my keys." Andreas's voice calmed her. She opened the door taking his keys off the small table. "Thank you again. Goodnight." He said when she handed them to him.

"Goodnight and becareful traveling home." Closing the door, she sighed and proceeded to her room for the night.


	8. An Important Question

Thanks for reading and reviewing. The characters, story, and me the author, appreciated it greatly. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Eight: An Important Question

* * *

"Good Morning Mr. Kaiba." Haruko smiled brightly one morning sevral weeks later. She was wearing a tan short skirt with a brown saghetti strap shirt and a tan jacket. She melted when he looked at her with his deep blue eyes.

Seto yawned. "Yes, good morning to you too Haruko." He walked into his office without shutting the door behind him.

Still smiling she walked in. "You have a meeting this morning at 9:15, then you are clear until 3:45 this afternoon." She looked at him.

Seto was looking out the window, a smile planted on his face. "Out of curiosity, Haruko, what ring size are you?"

She blushed as her heart skipped a couple of beats. "Um...a size six, Mr. Kaiba."

"Thank you Haruko. You can leave and get that conference room ready." He walked over to his desk. "Two meetings only correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Leave it that way. Got it?"

She looked at him. Something was up. Only her imagination could cure her curiosity. "Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba. Only two meetings today, no more." Closing the door, she walked out to her desk. She breezed through her assignments. _/I knew that he liked me the moment we met during my interviews. I wonder why he wants my finger size/_ She blushed even more. _/Oh my./_ Giggling she continued her work.

Claire showed up around 9:10. Her outfit was a light pink knee high dress. Strapless with a white shaul. Her hat was pink with a white ribbon. "Good morning."

Haruko's smile faded when she looked up to see Claire. "Good morning." Her voice was less then happy.

Claire raised a brow but continued. "Is Seto in at the moment?"

Haruko brushed her hair lightly back. "He's in a meeting at the moment. I'm sorry."

She looked down. "Oh ok. Well thank you again."

Seto came from his office just as Claire was getting down the hall. He called after her, jogging half way to her.

"I thought you were in a meeting?"

Seto smiled at her. "I'm going into a meeting. It's in five."

"Well then, you better hurry or you'll be late."

"They can wait for me. I'm the boss remember. They can't do anything without my approval."

Claire smiled and nodded her head. "Of course."

"I'm glad your here. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh?"

Seto pulled a check from he jacket pocket. "Hear. Take this, enjoy yourself." He leaned in for a whisper. "Buy something that will be good for tonight, because it's special." Kissing her on the lips, he left her with that thought.

Claire blushed as she held the check Seto gave her. She was to into thoughts to see Haruko give her a dirty look. Swallowing she walked down the hall and stairs as if she was on air, completely forgeting why she was there.

Haruko followed Seto, with her eyes, as he entered the conference room. She then watched Claire as she made her way down the hall. Sitting she became upset. "Now I know what he wanted. It isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?" A light tanned gentleman asked Haruko. His accent tinted with a mix of anger and concern.

* * *

Claire had gone shopping. She was wise on what to spend, not that she couldn't have spent all the money, she just didn't want to. Her dress was a black strapless, knee high dress. That was form fitting yet still breathable. The shoes were black heals, open toed. She bought a matching purse. Her hair was up with a few strans down and curled. Small diamond like jewels were spread through-out her hair. The jewlery of choice was the diamond set Seto had given her five years ago.

Going up the stairs, Claire remembered the last time she was at Kaiba Manor. Smiling, she knocked. Seto answered it. He stood breathless at the doorway. Claire looked down, blushing. Seto took her by the hand and guided her to the dining room.

A table was set with three candles lit. Soup was the first appatizer served. They talked about the normal things going on around Domino City and things with Seto's company.

Mokuba, Ali, Andreas, the maids, the butlers, and Seto's driver were in the other room listening intently. By dessert, most had lost the intensity and sat, bored.

Claire could sense Seto's nervousness so she went to a new subject. "The weather's been nice hasn't it? No rain and it's not really hot either. Just nice, breezing weather." She took a bit from her cheesecake. Looking up, her green eyes met Seto's blue ones. He was looking at her, hands shaking. She grabbed them to calm him. "Seto what ever is the matter?"

"I-I can't keep a calm stature like you Claire." He whispered. She smiled warmly at him. He continued to look deep in her green eyes. He pulled something from his pocket. Suddenly his throat was dry. "Claire I want to ask you an extremely life changing question."

She nodded. A smile never leaving her face.

Pushing her chair out, he got down on one knee and opened a small red velvet box. "Claire Abigail Walters, will you marry me?"

Her breath caught. Even though she was prepared for the question, it was more intense then imagined. She got down on her knees as well and hugged him tightly. "I thought you would never ask Seto Kaiba." Was her reply through laughs and tears.

The group in the other room came out. Everyone was laughing and crying and talking. The night was busy and simmered down around two in the morning.

Andreas walked up to the now engaged Claire. "Miss Claire, I should be getting you home."

"Yes I suppose I should be getting on, huh?" She was happy.

Seto was holding her hand. He brought it to his face and kissed it. "I'll walk you to the door then."

* * *

How wonderful. To see a softer side of the CEO is neat. But don't think I've made it all rainbows and butterflies. Oh no. There's turbulence ahead, and it's going to be a ride.


	9. Claire, Mac, and Ian

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Nine: Claire, Mac, and Ian

* * *

Claire pulled her keys out from her purse, a smile still planted on her face.

"What are you so hop skipped about Claire?"

She jumped, dropping her keys. "Mac Hartnet what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" She asked. He picked up the keys, smiling. Glaring she took them.

His brown eyes looked at her. "I wouldn't dream of doing that to you love." He caressed her soft face. "I've missed you Claire." His eyes searched hers. "Why did you leave me. I was going to love you for the rest of my life and you went off and left," He looked around. "to come here."

Claire pulled away from Mac's touch. "I told you to leave me alone."

Mac chuckled. "I can't do that darling. I love you to much."

Claire looked at him. "That's a lie and we both know it."

"You only think that it's a lie." He took her hand. "Now your coming back with me. All will turn for the better in a few weeks."

"Mac the only place I'm going is inside." She whispered angerly.

He pushed her against the wall. "Only if I can come in?" He took her lips in his forcefully.

Pushing him away she slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you do that. I told you to leave. Now leave." She pointed down the hall to the stairs.

He continued to harrass her. "I'm not going any where Claire. I know you love me and I'll wait until you have come to a realization that you feel the same."

She became frightened. "Mac, let me go."

He shook his head, not realizing he was holding her wrists so tight.

"Mac please." Her green eyes were pleading. "Your hurting me."

He wasn't thinking right. "I told you that I would take care of you forever."

"Mac!" Another gentleman came from the shadows. "Let her go Mac. It's over."

Mac smiled and chuckled. "No Ian, it's only begun." Letting go of Claire, he left.

Ian rushed over to Claire. She had several tears falling. He held her. "Lets go inside ok."

Nodding she pulled out her keys. Ian opened the door and helped her in. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'll be fine." Claire sighed. "Thanks Ian." So much had happened in three hours nothing was settling in. She looked at him.

"What?" Then he thought on it for a few. "Oh, that. Well see he came after you and I came after him."

Claire laughed. "Now I see."

Ian glanced at her hands. "So you were right."

She looked at him with wonderous eyes. He pointed at the diamond engagement ring. A smile came back to her face. "Yea, it came true."

Unlike his counterpartner, Mac, Ian cared greatly for Claire. Not particularly as someone to love, but like a sister or very close friend. Although if he could, he would take Claire for himself and give her anything she wanted. But he was aware of her feelings and respected them greatly.

"I should go now Claire." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "We'll talk another time. You should get rest."

She smiled again. "Thanks again Ian."

"No problem." He walked to the door, locked it, and left.

Getting up, Claire locked the top lock. Sighing she went to her room to retire for the night.

* * *

What craziness. Who are these two men and what are they really doing here? Well hopefully we'll see soon what is going on. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and coming back for more. 


	10. Threatening Phonecall

Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Ten: Threatening Phone Call (two weeks later)

* * *

The alarm buzzed 7am, waking Seto from a great sleep. He grumbled, searching for the annoying sound maker. Smacking it, he rolled on his back to look up at the ceiling. There was a grin on his face that wouldn't go away. He knew it would be there for a long time now. Sighing he got up, stretched, and proceeded to take his morning shower. All the while wondering what Claire was doing in her room.

Claire was up before her clock sounded. She was soaking in the tub thinking on the past events. She was also smiling to herself. _/Divine things are happening now./_ Bubbles rose and fell as she thought fantastic thoughts. It had been five days since she moved in her original room at the Kaiba Manor. Andreas was still her driver so she gave her appartment to him. Giggling, she sunk deeper into the warm water. Only her nose and up was visible from the bubbles.

* * *

Haruko was drinking coffee at her favorite cafe when Mac pulled up a chair. He sat annoyed. She gazed at him. "Let me guess, you can't find Claire?"

"Right. I can't find her." He took a long drink from the soda he bought. "Will Kaiba been in his office tonight?"

"Yes he will. He has lots of papers that are due tomorrow morning. Why?"

Mac stared off. "I'm taking Claire soon. I just thought I'd let him know." He turned to Haruko. "I want you to take him off his course, catch him off guard. Do something."

Haruko began to stand. "I have to be at my desk at 7:15." Mac nodded. "Don't worry, I know what to do." She left him in deep dangerous thoughts. _/What an odd person./_ She thought when getting into her car.

* * *

Seto was standing at the window. It was almost dark, about eight o'clock. He had a couple more papers to do, but he couldn't keep his mind on them.

Haruko walked in. On her final break at 7, she had gone home and changed into something more suitable for the situation she was about to do for Mac Hartnet. "Mr. Kaiba?" She asked in a soft voice.

He looked at her. She was wearing a short shirt, a tight top, and seductive eye shadow and lipstick. This outfit would drive even the sanest man insane. "Sorry, did you need something? I didn't hear you knock." He walked over to his desk. She followed behind.

"You're tense Mr. Kaiba." She was rubbing his shoulders. "Here let me."

He closed his eyes, enjoying the masage. "That's nice of you Haruko. I might give you a raise if you keep this up."

Haruko looked at him. "I might give you a raise too." She said under her breath. Seto was too deep in thought to feel Haruko sit on him. "Mr. Kaiba I know what you want." She seductively said in his ear. "I can give you what Claire can't. I can forget what happens. Let me help you."

Seto grabbed her by the waist and pushed her off him. "That's not going to happen. What are you talking about anyway Haruko."

Smiling she looked at the phone. In moments it rang. When Seto looked up from the phone, Haruko was gone. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Well well well. You do answer your phone." The british boy stated. "Did you like the show Miss Haruko gave you. I loved in. In fact I wish I was in your shoes. Excellent indeed."

"Who is this. I don't have all day."

"This is Mac Hartnet."

Seto knew that name from a letter Claire had sent him on the second year she was gone. "I know who you are. What do you want?"

Mac laughed. "I want you to leave Claire. She's mine rich boy, not yours. We share things you could never have."

Seto chuckled. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do."

Mac was silent. There was anger in his voice. "Your going to wish you never said that to me. She's mine. And if I can't have her Seto," There was a pause. ",then no one can." He hung up.

Seto slammed the phone down. Worry was an emotion he was feeling. "What did he mean by that. Idiot." The phone rang again. Seto thought it was Mac again. He picked up the phone disgustingly. "Kaiba speaking."

"Are you alright Seto?" It was Claire.

Seto sighed. "Yes I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just checking in, making sure your not working to hard."

He smiled. "I'm fine Claire." There was still some anger in his voice but most was gone.

"Oh ok. Well Mokuba and I've cooked dinner, so don't be too long now."

"I won't, promise."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He hung up when she did. Falling into his chair, he wondered more on the conversation between Mac and him.

_/If I can't have her Seto, no one can./

* * *

_

Ohh sounds like Mac Hartnet is a voilent dude. And Haruko, what a tramp. (lol) Well lets see what else we can stir up.


	11. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Eleven: Confessions

* * *

Seto tired to listen to Claire and Mokuba's talk, like always during dinner. The conversation was on wedding things, and how Ali and he was doing.

"I'm your best man right Seto?" Mokuba asked jokingly.

Seto wasn't paying much attention but he commented. "Sure Mokuba."

"Seto I was thinking..." Claire began.

He cut her off. "Can we talk about it later?"

She smiled. "Of course."

Mokuba looked at his big brother. He could tell something was bothering him. The doorbell rang. "Ali and I are going to a nine o'clock movie. I'll be home around eleven thirty." Excusing himself, he was up and out under a minute.

Claire laughed. "He sure gets around."

"Yea he does." Seto stood. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Claire." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight." She whispered as he left.

* * *

Bergitta knocked on Claire's door the next morning.

"Good morning Bergitta. Seto gone already?"

"Of course Miss Claire. It's nine. He's been gone for about an hour and a half."

Claire nodded. "Is something up?"

"A young gentleman has requested your presense." She stated. "I left him in the living room."

"Ok thank you Bergitta. I'll be down in a few." Closing the door she proceeded to dress.

Mokuba walked in the living room to find a stranger sitting nervously on the couch. Ian stood to greet Mokuba.

"Good morning. I'm sorry to bother your household, but I was told that Claire was here." They shook hands. "I'm Ian McCallister. A friend of Claire's from England."

"Mokuba Kaiba, future brother-in-law."

Claire entered. Her summer dressed flowed with her movements. She was surprised to see who she saw. "Ian." They greeted one another. "What are you doing here?"

Mokuba looked at her. "So you do know him?"

"Yea. Ian is a friend of mine." They all sat. "I thought you had left to go back home?"

He looked down. "Claire, Mac's still here. He has a big plan and he's beginning to freak me out again." His british accent held worry. "I'm afraid he's fallen off the cliff this time."

"Yes I'd have to agree with you." Seto was standing at the door. "He's flipped right off."

Everyone stood. "Seto I thought you were at work." Mokuba said.

"I was but something's been bothering me." Seto glared at Ian. "I think I can have my answer's now."

"Seto this is..."

"Ian McCallister, I heard." Seto finished Claire's statement.

"I'm sorry to cause any problems to your family Mr. Kaiba."

"Your not causing any problems. It's your friend Mac Hartnet that I don't like."

"What's he done now?" Claire asked, glancing at both Seto then Ian.

"He threatened me yesterday night." Seto said. "So Ian do you know where he's at?"

"I haven't seen him since that night at the appartment." Ian looked at Claire as if to recall that night.

"He's talk to you?" Seto asked Claire.

"Talk wasn't like it." Ian scoffed. "That boy's gone crazy."

Seto glared at Ian. "Tell him to leave or else."

He began to walk to the door. "Of course. When I see him I'll let him know." He kissed Claire's hand. "Again I'm sorry for any problems with the family. Goodday."

Seto felt somewhat better. He followed Ian out the door. They talked for a while then went their separate ways.

Claire and Mokuba were standing at the window, watching the two.

Rosaleta, another maid, entered the room. "Mokuba, Ali is on the phone."

Mokuba left Claire's side to go get the phone. When he came back to the room he saw Claire running up the stairs.


	12. Just a Dream

Thanks for reading and reviewing 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Twelve: Just a Dream

* * *

Mokuba was the only one up when Seto came home that night. "Long day?" He asked.

Seto sat on the chair next to the couch. "No secretary."

"When did you fire her?"

"Today when she didn't show up for work." He looked around. "Where's Claire? I would have thought that she would be down here watching movies with you."

Mokuba nodded. "She was about fifteen minutes ago. Said she was tired so she went up to her room."

"She has the right idea." Seto yawned. Getting up he said goodnight to Mokuba and guided his exhausted body to his room for the night.

* * *

Darkness surrounded Seto for the moment. He heard screams.

Mac suddenly came into sight. "I told you to leave her alone. But no. Look what you're making me do."

"I'm not making you do anything." Seto grumbled back.

Mac move out of the way. He was holding Claire over the edge of the cliff. "How do you like this, rich boy?"

Seto felt a rush of worry and anger. "Claire, no!"

"I told you that if I couldn't have her then no one could. You shouldn't had pushed me. Now we'll never know what could have been." With those angered words he let go of her.

Seto ran to the edge. Her terrified screams echoed in his ears. It was all he heard before waking up in a cold sweat. Adjusting his eyes to the semi-darkness of his room, he shivered and put his face in his hands, rubbing at his temples. "That was horrible."

Getting up he walked to Claire's room. He opened the door to peer in. She wasn't in bed or in the bathroom. There was a dim light coming from the living room so he went there next.

Claire was not present when Seto entered the living room. The tv was on letting Seto know, though, that she was up. He sat on the couch.

"Taking spots are we?" Claire walked in with two cups of hot tea. "I figured you might be up, so I made extra."

All previous thoughts disappeared when he looked at Claire. Her hair was up and she was wearing a long t-shirt by what he could tell. He felt embarassed though because he was in boxers only.

"Here," She handed him a cup. "It's hot tea. It will calm you and help with sleep." She curled her feet under her when she sat next to him.

Seto raised a brow. "Something you learned in England?"

"No my mother taught me this trick."

He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. It was so odd. They were engaged, but something was missing. Words, actions, feelings, something wasn't there. He opened one eye. Claire was stretching, making the shirt she was wearing go up and stop right at the edge of her thigh. He knew then was what missing. So he moved in closer to her.

She felt Seto's hands wrap around her waist. His blue eyes were shinning. She leaned back on him giving him a wonderful kissing session. Grabbing the blanket, she put it around both of them. Snuggling closer together, sleep was close behind.

The last thought Seto remembered was that the horrors were a dream. Claire was with him. In his arms, safe and happy. "This is...better." He whispered. Claire smiled and mummbled her agreement.


	13. Reality Holdup

Moving right alone huh? Yup. Thanks for coming back to read and review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Thirteen: Reality Holdup

* * *

Seto woke as the day was giving in to light. The wall clock read 6:07. Claire stirred in his arms, eyes still closed. She was facing him. Their legs were intertwined. He smiled to himself. Trying not to wake her, he moved to get up.

Claire mummbled when she felt him leaving. "Where are you going? It is seven already?"

His smiled grew. She was adorable to him. "No it's not seven. I was just getting up."

She stretched and placed her hands around his slender waist. "If it's not seven, then you're not going no where."

He knew she meant every word, even if she was barely awake. Laying back down, he kissed her.

When he woke up the next time, the clock said 7:14. He also realized that their positions had switched. He was now on the outside of the couch and taking up most of it. Claire was on the inside. Her head and half her body was on him.

Her fingers brushed against his tone mid-section. "I know, you have to go don't you?" Her green eyes opened, gazing up at him.

"For a while yes. Work isn't going to do itself." He placed a hand on her head and kiss the top of her nose. He then got up.

She followed. "Well if it did, that would be great. Then you could stay here." She wrapped her arms around his neck. His back was half to her. She kissed his left shoulder gently then laid her head on him.

Turning he place one arm on her back and another under her knees. "It doesn't mean I can't take you with me before I go." They laughed while Seto carried her to his room.

Around ten Claire woke up for the final time. She snuggled under the blankets. The knowledge of being in Seto's room didn't come until he walked out of the bathroom. He was getting a shirt from a drawer. Sitting up she glanced at him. "Leaving already?"

Seto chuckled. "It's 10:10. If I don't go now I'll be home and work will be behind. I'm backed up as it is."

She strolled behind him. "Your the boss."

He growled playfully. She squealed running away from him. Of course being taller, he caught her before she could get to the bed and hide under the covers. Picking her up, he laid her down softly on the bed's edge. His kisses stopped at her shoulder. Coming back up, he took her lips into his. "I should go." Getting up he quickly left. Turning he saw she was faking a pout. That made him need her more.

* * *

Haruko was in this morning. "I'm so sorry for what I did Mr. Kaiba."

Above all his good spirits, seeing her again wasn't pleasent. "I thought I fired you?"

"I'm really sorry." She was pleading with him.

"You've already said that." He walked in his office. "Your work is on the desk." With that he shut the door.

Haruko smiled wickedly. "Perfect."

* * *

At five in the afternoon. The doorbell rang at Kaiba Manor. Mokuba answered since all the help was out. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering if this was Kaiba Manor?"

"It is." Mokuba stated simply.

"Good. I have a package here for a Miss Claire. Is she in?"

Nodding he went to call for Claire. The look in her green eyes when she came to the door, made Mokuba worry.

"I told you that I would find you. There's no use hiding from me." Mac walked in. "Lets go to the living room ok."

"I think you should leave." Mokuba gained composure back.

Mac lazily pulled out a gun. "I think we should go have a chat in the living room." He pressured them there after he locked the door. "No one else is here right?"

They both nodded.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this Claire. But you have to understand that it's in the best interest for all of us."

Her grip on Mokuba's hand tightened. Mokuba was good in not speaking out.

Mac glared at Mokuba. "Let me guess, your rich boy's little brother." Mokuba nodded. "That's what I figured. Are you as stubborn?"

Mokuba stayed silent.

"Good." Mac sat down on a chair. The gun was held with semi care. Mokuba and Claire were on the couch eyeing the gun. Both wondering what was going to happen next.


	14. Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Fourteen: Worst Nightmare

* * *

At 5:45 Haruko walked in Seto's office. He was working quickly. She was grinning. "A present for you Mr. Kaiba." Placing it on his desk, she left.

Seto looked at it. It was a box with the words, 'For the one who wouldn't give up,' written on it. Inside there was a tape and a walkie talkie. He put the tape in the VCR and turned the tv on.

Mac's grinning face came on. "Congratulations Kaiba. You didn't give up like I thought you would. How are the dreams, not to shaky I hope." He laughed. "Anyway you've just decided the fate of all the ones you love. How does it feel? Now now don't rush to the phone to call home, by now all the cords have been cut anyway. I have the Manor under lock and key. So now just sit on pins and needles while I give you my next move. Here it is. Turn on the walkie talkie I gave you and proceed to your mansion." Mac turned to leave. "Oh and bring as many cops as you want." He brought a gun to the screen. "I have one to."

The screen went blank. So did Seto's face. All the color drained. He felt dizzy and sick. Gaining strength he call the police. Most were with him when they were driving up Kaiba Manor Lane.

Mac smiled as he looked out the window. "Perfect. I knew he would take the bait. Like candy to a baby."

Mokuba had grown tired of Mac's rude comments. "Listen we haven't done anything so let us go." He demanded. "Besides you're drinking."

Mac put up the quivering hand that held the gun. "Look drunk or sober kid, your running my nerves down. I'm a pretty good aimer too, so don't push it."

The walkie talkie buzzed. The police cheif was on the opposite end. "Mr. Hartnet this is the Domino Police. Come out peacefully and we'll let you off with bail."

Mac grabbed his talkie. "I'm so glad you could join us. Which one should I shoot first when you start to bother me? The little brother Mokuba or the lovely Claire."

Seto took the walkie talkie. "Listen here Mac. You better not hurt either. Let them go now."

Mac became flustered. He shot up. "That was a warning Seto. Let me leave with Claire and I promise not to hurt anyone again."

Ian pulled up fast. He ran over to Seto. "Is Mac inside."

"Yea and his holding my brother and my fiancee as captives to get what he wants."

Ian took the takie from Seto. "Mac, Mac get out here you stupid drunk."

"Drunk?" Seto questioned. "You mean he's been drinking."

Ian shruged. "Most likely."

Mac grinned. "Why if it isn't my former best-friend. How are you McCallister?"

"Mac stop playing these games. There old."

Another shot went out. Yelps of surprise could be heard from inside. "Does that sound like a game!" He yelled. He stared out the window.

Claire leaned over to Mokuba. "I want you to run for the door when there's a chance."

He shook his head. "I can't leave you here with him."

"Hey I can hear you two talking." He directed his attention back to the outside life. "So what's it going to be. I leave with Claire, no problems. Or someone gets hurt."

Ian was still talking to him. "Your not going to hurt anyone Mac."

"Why's that? You going to send specialize people up here to take me down? Nice try but it won't work."

"Come on Mac, lets forget this and go home."

"Forget this." He shot another shot. This one broken a window.

"Mokuba I need you to run as soon as I tell you, okay." A few tears escaped her worried green eyes.

"Okay Claire. Please be careful."

Claire nodded. She looked over to Mac. Getting up she came up with some ideas to get them out. "Mac this is...so cool." She felt really odd doing this. But something had to be done. He was losing his composure as it was. "I think we should leave together. Go somewhere where they wouldn't know us." She was extremely close to him.

"Really?" He asked surprisedly.

Nodded she gave him her best look. He looked deep in her eyes. She grabbed an empty vase and placed it behind her. "One more thing Mac." She whispered in his ear. "Goodnight." The vase came crashing down on his head. "Mokuba run, run now!"

Everyone heard what was going on. They looked up to the doors. Seto and Ian moved forward. Three gun shots went off.

"Claire he's up again." Mokuba looked behind them.

Claire pushed him to move faster. "Just keep running."

Mokuba ran out of the house like it was going to collasp. He fell to the ground out of breath when he was close to his brother. "Did...did Claire make it?" He asked between gasps.


	15. Crash Course Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Fifteen: Crash Course Ending

* * *

Seto, Ian, and the rest looked up to the door. Mokuba turned around also. Mac had one arm around Claire's throat. The other held his gun. "I told you that I was going to leave with Claire."

The tears were falling. Her eyes were fearful.

Mac was yelling. "Tell them that you don't love Seto Kaiba. Tell them that I'm the one you're meant to be with." She was shaking. "Don't be afraid of me darling. I'm not going to hurt you."

Through tears she whispered to him. "Your breaking my heart."

This hit him hard. "What?" He let her go. She immidiately ran for Seto. Mac was to lost to know what he was doing. "I'm sorry to hurt you Claire." He pointed the gun to Seto. "But I know it's for the best." The last bullet was shot.

Claire screamed as it hit her instead. Striking her in the back. She collasped to the ground, tears following. It was like the time when her family was being tortured. The way Evan fell to the ground as he was hit from the back.

Mac looked on. He went numb as he fell to the ground. The police grabbed him and handcuffed him.

Seto ran for Claire, terror guiding him. When he reached her he held her tightly, feeling her blood run over his fingers and to the ground.

"I'm glad I made it back to you Seto. I'm happy it wasn't you or Mokuba he hurt." She whispered before becoming limp in his arms.

"Claire? Claire no!"

Mac was taken to a police car. He was given his sentence.

Seto held Claire close. "Wake up." He touched her face. The world as he knew it, crashed. Mokuba was next to him, trying not to cry. The rain began to fall. He remembered her talking about the weather.

_/The weather's been nice hasn't it? No rain and it's not really hot either. Just nice, breezing weather./_ It was the night he purposed to her.

Claire began to choke and cough. Her fingers were cold to the touch and her lips were turning a bluish color.

The paramedics rushed over. Taking Claire from Seto and placing her carefully in the ambulance. He stood with wobbley legs.

Mokuba walked over to the cop car where Mac was standing. "Hold up officers." He glared at Mac. "You're a shallow person."

"Just be glad it wasn't you or Seto." Mac spat as they shoved him in the car.

Mokuba turned back to Seto. He was being helped by Ian. Mokuba ran over to help too. They went in Ian's car to the hospital. Seto's face had lost all color. His radiant blue eyes, were daul and vacant. It seemed that his whole body was quivering.

* * *

It was eight the next morning when the three were being waken by Doctor Martinez. "We're done gentlemen."

Seto shot up. "Is she going to be alright?"

"We've done everything we could. The bullet, it hurt part of her right lung. Thankfully she came to us before any of the damage was really done."

"So she will be fine." Ian breathed with relief.

Martinez smiled. "Yea she'll be just fine now." She looked over to Claire.

Seto and the others stood. He ran to her. "I'm so glad." He whisperd.

She let his arms fall nicely around her. It was where she felt the saftest. "We're all going to fine from now on."

* * *

Aww how wonderful. A happy ending. _(cheers)_ Wohoo. Thanks for all the hits and reviews. Love you all. 


End file.
